1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat mat with thermostatic control. The heat mat's thermostatic control is used to regulate the temperature of the heat mat and increase the temperature automatically when temperatures fall below a predetermined set point.
2. The Prior Art
Other types of heat mat control are known in the art. For example, heat mat controls may be found in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,686 to Porter issued on Sep. 22, 1945; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,558 issued to Evans on Sep. 19, 1958;